Dragon Moon
by Princess Erin
Summary: Mamoru betrays Usagi with another girl and now the scouts are trying to force her to stay with Mamoru. mild language and sexual referances plz R&R *CH3 up!*
1. Terrible change

Dragon Moon  
  
Usagi ran as fast as she could, she had to get away! After walking in on Mamoru and that red headed girl in his apartment. Mamoru betrayed her, it hadn't evan been a year since they found out about each other, and thier destiny. Now, she didn't evan know what to do, she was leaning on him to be there for the rest of her life and now she felt there was no real meaning to her life. For the last two years she had been living a lie. Evan the most benevolant item she had ever come across, the moon crystal, was made from her feelings for a man that never loved her in the first place. She still ran as far and fast as she could, then stopped suddenly. She was in the middle of the park, her eyes started to water evan harder when she thought. What about Chibi-Usa? Then realized that she would never be born.  
Usagi decided to go home and talk to the senshi about it the following day...  
  
Usagi ran into Mamoru the next day, but refused all of Mamoru's efforts to talk.  
That afternoon she went up to the temple where she had called a meeting, everyone was sitting at the table nibbing on cookies that Makato had made for them. Her eyes started watering again.  
"Usagi what's wrong?" asked Ami.  
"Yea, you're making us worried," said Minako.  
"Well, you see guys, I caught Mamo-chan cheating on me," Usagi said and none of them looked surprised.  
"I told Mamoru to stop, that one of these days you would catch him," said Rei.  
"Yea, he should know by now to be more discreet,"said Makoto. Usagi gave a shocked expression.  
"You mean you guys knew?" she yelled and they all nodded, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"We just didn't feel it to be that important," said Ami glancing up from her book.  
"Yea, I mean it's not going to cause a war or anything," said Makoto, grabbing another cookie.  
"Well, I hope you know that because of this, there is no Chibi-Usa!" yelled Usagi and Makoto slapped her.  
"What do you mean, 'no Chibi-Usa' ?" she said angry.  
"Yes, you're going to have his child whethere you like it or not!" Rei yelled at Usagi.  
"Besides, evan if you don't want to, we can always force you," said Ami calmly. Minako nodded her head and grabbed another cookie as if nothing happened.  
"You guys can never force me into something like that!" thought Usagi afraid to say something. She decided right then and there she would leave Tokyo and never come back. After she left for home she decided that she would put Luna into the bathroom or something, so she wouldn't be able to alert the others before she had a chance to get very far.  
  
Meanwhile, not that far away...  
  
"Goku, Goten, time for dinner!" called Chichi and smiled when they both came flying quickly to the dinner table. Once they were all quietly eating she said, "So, Goten what happened to that girl you were dating? I liked her," she sighed guessing what happened when he gave a big sigh.  
"She broke up with me to go back out with her old boyfriend,"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hey!!!! this is Erin and this story here is my second try at a fanfic and if you don't give me some reviews than I won't put up a second chapter! That is, unless you all tell me that you hate it and not to go on with it. Anyway, this is supposed to turn out as a sailor moon and Dragonball Z crossover. And for all of those DBZ fans sorry for making it so short, but the next chapter would be better, but remember in order to see it you gats o review.  
  
O and here's my lil poll  
  
Who should Usagi like?  
  
Go back with Mamoru  
Goten  
Vagita  
Trunks  
Gohan  
  
Story depends on it so Go ahead and put it in the review 


	2. Endings and Beginnings

Hey Erin here, the tallies show a tie of Trunks Goten and Vegita. Thanks for your reviews! I suppose we'll see how the story goes unless I could attract anybody else who's willing to review ^_^ O yea and in this story these are the ages in the story:  
  
Usagi and inner senshi 15 Mamoru 19 Goten 16 Trunks 17 Gohan 26  
  
O and Gohan is not that old, there's just a big age difference between Goten and him so its hard to make both of them eligible ^_^ ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dragon Moon:  
Chapter Two  
Endings and Beginnings  
  
Usagi finally came home after a thoughtful session of "studying". She ended up really thinking about what she would take with her, though she still couldn't understand why they were acting like this. Maybe it was the fact that, to them, destiny is destiny and there will be no escaping it.  
  
"Usagi, you're not still mad about that whole Chibi-Usa thing, are you?" asked Luna, sniffing Usagi's new potpourri.  
"Luna, I figured at least you would understand," she grumbled and went to her closet for a bag to pack a little while she still could.  
"Running away from your problems won't help!" yelled Luna.  
"Yea it will, if I can get away I won't be forced into something I don't want!" yelled Usagi still stuffing a couple of things into her bag.  
"Just where are you planning to go?" asked Luna with a smirk.  
"None of your business!" she yelled going into the bathroom to grab her toothbrush. She hadn't really thought of a place to go.  
  
Meanwhile in the Chichi household.  
  
"See, ya tomorrow Trunks," smiled Goten.  
"Yea, bye Goten," smiled back Trunks. They both turned away quickly with angry looks on their faces.  
"That jerk, I swear I'll beat him next time!" Thought Goten and Trunks angrily and they flew back to their houses.  
  
Goten got home with a growl in his stomach and ate dinner with extra vigor.  
"Dad, this training stuff is hard, if you and Vegita weren't so equal me and Trunks wouldn't be," whined Goten.  
"Don't worry son, once the tournament comes around, you might not even have to fight each other," laughed Goku still eating at an intense speed.  
"You know Goten, fighting isn't all about your strength," Chichi said happily eating, and Goten gave her a strange look.  
"Like tactics? " he asked shoving some food into his mouth. Chichi nodded.  
"Have you ever thought about changing your tactics, Goten?" She asked and Geten shook his head. "Well perhaps you could find someone to show you some new tactics," she smiled.  
"Hey dad, you know anybody with a tactic Trunks hasn't seen before?" he asked with no food left in his bowl he pushed it away.  
"No, not really," He said and Chichi growled at him.  
"Don't worry Goten, I'll show you some new tactics," smiled Chichi and Goten's face faulted, "Starting tomorrow!"  
  
With Trunks.  
  
"Dad, Goten just called and his mom's making him train with her! This is the perfect chance to get ahead!" said Trunks, and Vegita smirked.  
"Well, you could get some real training with me in the pod," said Vegita still reading the paper. "Trunks might finally be able to beat Goku's son," he thought and with that note decided to get a little training done before dinner.  
Bulma smirked as he got up and headed towards the pod.  
"Going to train again, dear?"  
"Yea, hun, I'll be back by dinner though," he smiled and went on his way.  
  
Hey guys the don't forget to put in more reviews cause if I don't get reviews I don't go on. I'll also need some new people to vote on who she'll end up with. The Guys left are: Vegita Goten Trunks  
  
So hand in the votes before I have to pick one (and it won't be pretty). I'm trying to fit these three in here but I'm still not the happiest with it. Don't forget to REVIEW! ^_^ 


	3. Goin on a Trip

Hey everybody!!! Sorry it took so long but my computer's been actin up and it wouldn't let me on ff.net. Anyway I promised myself I would make the chapters longer for you so here goes!!!  
  
Dragon Moon  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Going on a Trip…  
  
Usagi was pretty much all set, she looked out the window to make sure nobody would see her climb out her window, when she noticed that the inner senshi were all, what seemed to be, standing guard. "Damn," she thought, "Now how the hell am I supposed to leave? Luna must have told them while I was eating!" Usagi knew that even if she did take off running there was no way she would be able to get away. "But what if they don't see me?" she thought to herself. Usagi know that the only way to get that kind of speed and agility was to turn into sailor moon. "Moon Cosmic Power, Make-up!" she said and turned into sailor moon.   
  
There was a knock at the door. "Usagi, are you trying to be Sailor Moon again? You know it's never going to…" she opened the door and Shingo stared at her.  
  
"I'm leaving and never coming back, but don't tell anybody who I am, ok Shingo?" she asked as she bent down to his level.  
  
"Why are you leaving? It wasn't because of me…" tears began to form on his face.  
  
"Of coarse not, you were just my little brother, actually I'm leaving because of the other senshi but I can't explain right now," she said giving him a hug.  
  
"What you can do is make sure Luna doesn't pry out of the bathroom, and there might be something more you can do… if you're up to it, that is." Shingo smiled and nodded his head.  
  
Five minutes later there was a clatter of things going on inside the house. The senshi gathered around an open window but still couldn't see much. Shingo burst out of the house with a fake knife seemingly sticking out of his chest with fake blood dripping out, though it looked real in the night time. All of the senshi gathered around him to make sure he was ok, it the mean time Sailor moon slipped past them without notice making sure Usagi was long gone, Shingo got up and bowed. The senshi were confused,  
  
"So what do you think? The play will be this weekend!" he smiled and went inside the house, while the five girls realized what had just happened.  
  
Usagi was off to the country side, and hoped for a peaceful new life. She decided it was a good idea to start saving up her allowance for the half a year. "I guess I kind of sensed Mamoru growing apart from me," she thought, and continued walking, backpack on and still happily moving along. Her thoughts never wandered too far from the other senshi and Mamoru, then to that girl. It got to be about twelve before she stopped in a town unknown to her. Usagi knew that she was at least two or three towns away from Tokyo. She considered stopping but decided against it, because it was a scary looking town that would be dangerous to fall asleep in.  
  
Usagi kept walking until about 3:00 in the morning when her stomach growled and she decided to stop to rest at a local café to have some breakfast.  
  
"Why hello there, would you like smoking or non?" asked an old lady with a gray dress and an apron on. "This girl, looks like the walking dead," thought the old lady.  
  
"Non, please," she said in a cracking voice, and she cleared her throat.  
  
"And what would you like to drink young lady?" she asked setting her in a booth by the window, and pulling out an ordering sheet and a pen.  
  
"Just water," Usagi said and looked at her menu as the lady went off to get her some water. "Let's see now… really cheep," she thought to herself and decided on a meal with two eggs and toast. She gobbled it all down in a blink of an eye and the old lady came back with some hot cocoa with whipped cream on top. "But I didn't…"  
  
The old lady interrupted her, "it's on the house," she smiled and walked away. Usagi merrily drank her hot cocoa, after she left(you know after paying and leaving a tip) Usagi thought about staying in this town but decided against it since it was still too close to Tokyo for her liking. Though the town looked dim and dull, it was about 3:45 by now. Usagi looked at the road ahead, which went up many green hills. Usagi sighed and started to walk again. She was getting pretty tired but figured that the food would give her enough energy to continue walking a little longer, those hills might be a give her a good place to rest under a tree or something.  
  
Seemingly by sheer luck, she was up on the hill and sleeping soundly under a tree, using her bag as a pillow.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Chichi was just getting up to start making breakfast, since her son and husband always got up to eat around five to go train.   
  
An hour later her house awoke with the smell of breakfast. You can bet Goten and Goku were at the table as soon as it was done and ready to eat. As they were eating Chichi seemingly remembered something and pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
"Goten, before we get started on our training I want you to go to the store for me, she smiled and also handed him some money.  
  
"Awe come on mom, I wanna train," he whined and looking at the list.  
  
"Goten, go to the store or you will not be allowed to train!" she yelled and he muttered and put the money and list in his pocket. After eating he said bye to Chichi, Goku decided to go with him since he was heading to capsule corp. to train in one of Bulma's pods.  
  
They took off at supersonic speeds, and as they were passing over the hill where Usagi was sleeping, Goten got a strange feeling, but figured it was his imagination and did the same thing. They got into town and said their good-byes.  
  
"Let's see… tomatoes, green beans, potatoes, milk, eggs, butter, bread, cheese…(ext. ext.)" and he went into the grocery store and bought everything on the list and a pack of gum. He ended up with about six bags of groceries, and headed home. By this time it was about 7:15. He didn't have much trouble taking them home though because of his streangthJ. Once he was heading home he flew over the hill Usagi was on and almost dropped all of the groceries when he felt it again since he wasn't excpecting it. So he went down to investigate...  
  
"What the hell," goten said as he saw the beautiful girl with blond hair. "Why's she sleeping here?" he thought, still feeling the strange energy eminating from her body. "I should probably wake her up… even if she looks tired, someone else, might find her," he thought, nudging her a few times.  
  
~~~~~~Usagi's Dreams~~~~~  
  
"Mamo-chan, please! Don't leave me!" she yelled at him, and he began to kiss the red headed girl then faded and disapeared… "Usagi, no wonder Mamoru left you, you're such a ditz!" yelled Rei.  
  
"As if you ever had a chance anway, Odango-brains!" yelled Makato.   
  
"You're always late and you're self-centered, no wonder you never get any guys!" Minako said and flipped her hair and turned away.  
  
"Hell! I probably had more of a chance! At least I don't have a negative IQ!" yelled Ami and the four disappeared…  
  
~~~~~~~ End of the Dream ~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi's eyes blinked open to a man nudging her with, what looked like, a mountain of groceries in his hands.  
  
"You shouldn't sleep outside," said Goten…  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Hey, Erin here, if it was still too short tell me I need to know so I will do better! Thanks for your reviews I'll be sure to finish this story so if you don't feel like sending them anymore I'll understand ;_;. Though reviews are always appreciated!  
  
Anyway I was planning on making Trunks, Goten and Vegita duke it out for a couple of weeks and then get started on the tournament! If anybody has info on the tournament when Goku sets off with Uub I'd like ta know so I can make it more interesting. O and by the by, nobody is too old for Usagi cause if you remember she's like over a thousand no matter how she looks ^_^. 


End file.
